Good Memories and Doctors
by Flaredragon117
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, and the Strauss sisters found an old photo album and decided to look at how Fairy Tail was like. There were laughs, embarrassments, and... doctors? Fairy Tail was just as crazy as it is now as they looked through old photos.


**Hey guys, Flaredragon here with this one shot! It's been a while and I've got lot of plans ahead of me. Don't worry about my stories though, I'm still typing them up and fixing them. I'm in progress of '** _ **The Crimson Dragon', 'Hunter of Lucifer,**_ **and a few one shots and I am thinking about adding another chapter for '** _ **Baby Mamas**_ **'.**

 **Now about this story, it popped into my head in the middle of English class and thought it was good, so I hope you enjoy it please review or PM. I need to know what you guys think of it.**

 **I do not own anything from Fairy Tail, except this plot.**

 **Good Memories and Doctors**

It was early in the evening and people walking could hear laughter and music inside the Strauss' house. Inside were the two beautiful sisters, Mira and Lisanna, along with Lucy and Fairy Tail's most destructive member, Natsu Dragneel.

"Do you guys want anything?" Mira asked with a heavenly smile.

"No thanks Mira-san, I'm good." Lucy responded.

Lisanna shook her head, "No thanks Mira-nee."

"Can I have some of those cookies you baked earlier Mira?" Natsu asked before sitting next to Lisanna and putting her on his lap, despite her cute, childish protests.

"You got it Natsu-san!"

Lucy looked over at Natsu and Lisanna and couldn't help but giggle. The two act so childish together, but that's she would expect from childhood friends. Lisanna eventually gave up on trying getting off Natsu's lap and laid against him. When Natsu noticed that Lisanna was lying against him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer to him, making sure not to hit her slightly enlarged belly.

"I'm back." Mira announced with a tray that had a big pile of cookies. Natsu's mouth was watering when he saw all the cookies he could eat. Unfortunately, Lisanna slapped his hand away from the tray.

"What was that for Lisanna?" Natsu asked while rubbing his hand.

Lisanna gave him a small smile, "Pregnant girl always gets the first cookie."

"But you said you didn't want anything!"

"Well I changed my mind."

After that declaration, she grabbed the cookie with the most chocolate chips and ate it with gusto. Natsu pouted while Mira and Lucy laughed.

When Lucy calmed down she looked around and realized something, "Has anyone seen Happy? I remember him coming here with us."

Everyone else looked around and also noticed that the blue exceed was missing, but before they could call out Happy, he flew into the room with a large book in his hands.

"Hey guys, look what I found!"

The group looked at the leather brown book and couldn't help but wonder what it was. That is, until Mira and Lisanna gasped.

Lisanna took the book before looking at Happy with wide eyes, "Where did you this book?"

"I found it on top of the fridge after getting some gummy fish."

' _He even eats fish made of candy?_ ' Lucy couldn't help but sweat drop after hearing the cat's answer.

Natsu looked at the book for a little while before snapping his fingers, "Oh I remember this. It's our old photo album."

This got Lucy's attention, "I didn't know you guys took photos. Can I see them?"

Mira nodded, "Of course you can. Actually, we haven't looked through these in a long time. I want to these them again."

By hearing this, Lisanna opened up the book and the first one picture they saw was Natsu and Gray fighting. Both of them looked around ten or eleven.

"I remember this!" Natsu exclaimed, "This was the time when Gray told me that I should've dyed my hair."

Natsu remember how pissed he was at that time, "I really should've kicked that bastard's ass harder for what he said."

Lisanna gently ruffled the dragon slayer's hair and kissed him on the cheek, "Maybe, though if you did then you might have burned down half the guild."

"The fight was that bad?" Lucy asked.

"That was one of their biggest fights they had, and all because of Natsu's hair color." Mira said before giggling. She remembered how Erza beat them up for fighting and gave them another beating for destroying all the furniture and windows.

Lucy didn't find it as funny since the fight was over hair color, "Alright then…what's this about?"

Lisanna saw the old picture that the blonde was pointing at and nearly laughed off of Natsu's lap, "That's when Erza and Levy tried to teach Natsu how to read. That was one of those things I'll never forget!"

Natsu smiled when he saw the photo and also laughed, "No kidding! That was the time that Levy and Erza fought over of how they would teach me how to read."

Lucy's eyes widened from the unexpected info, "Levy argued with Erza?!"

' _Wait a second, he didn't know how to read when he was ten?_ '

Mira shook her head, "No, Levy didn't argued with Erza. She literally _fought_ Erza over of how to teach Natsu." Mira said, which caused Lucy's jaw to drop.

"L-L-Levy f-fought Erza?! How did she survive?"

Lisanna tapped her chin while having that 'thinking face' for a few seconds, "I think she attack Erza by surprise, but she lost anyway. So in the end, Erza taught Natsu her way."

Natsu shuddered when he remembered Erza's methods of teaching, "She's a horrible teacher…"

Lucy was still shaken by the fact that Levy and Erza actually fought but went on to the next picture anyway.

"Did she at least teach you how

"What happened in this picture?!" Lucy was shell shocked when she saw a picture of Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Laxus on the ground, all bloody and beaten. This picture showed the four around in their early teenage years.

The second Natsu saw the picture his skin became pale and his eyes showed nothing but comical fear.

"I don't want to remember that! Turn the next page! Please!"

Lucy quickly flipped a few pages to avoid Natsu panicking or something. Mira looked at Natsu with sympathy and bits of pity before looking at Lucy.

"That one was a long story, but to make it short, Natsu and the other four pissed Gildarts off and took his anger out on them.

"What the Hell did they do to make him mad?!" Lucy shrieked. She only remembered seeing Gildarts, the most powerful member of Fairy Tail, angry once and wished that she didn't. An angry Gildarts was scarier than Erza could ever be.

Lisanna sighed, "We're not sure. We tried to ask them, but we never got an answer out of them."

Lisanna turned to see Natsu still terrified. She kissed his cheek again and hope it would break out of his scared state, which worked.

"Is there a picture here that didn't involve anyone fighting or getting a beating?" Lucy asked, hoping for them to say yes.

All she got was silence.

"Seriously?! Nothing?!"

More silence.

The celestial sighed, giving up on finding a photo that didn't involve any violence.

"Hey guys, what's this one about?" Lucy pointed at the last picture. It was when Natsu and Lisanna looked about thirteen and both were blushing really hard. Behind the two blushing teens was a younger looking Mira and Erza, who looked really pissed, and they was also blushing. Another thing that Lucy noticed was that in the picture Natsu had a black eye.

Lisanna and Mira didn't say anything and blushed when they saw the weird photo. The only one that didn't seem too bothered about it was Natsu, who just smiled.

"That was when all of us played doctor."

…

…

…

"EEEEEHHHH?!"

Lucy couldn't believe what she heard and nearly had a heart attack. The Strauss sisters weren't handling it any better due to the embarrassment and the shock of Natsu saying it so plainly.

"You two…" The blonde pointed at the two sisters, "and him…actually played doctor?"

"Yep!" Natsu confirmed, without any shame, "It was really fun!"

Before Lucy could react any farther, Mira stuttered, "I-It's not what you think Lucy. We …" Mira didn't know exactly how to say it, but she knew she had to say. After of few seconds of silence, she sighed and decided to just be straightforward.

"At that time, Lisanna and I realized that we liked Natsu, so both of us decided to get Natsu to notice us by playing doctor."

Both Lisanna and Natsu began to blush from Mira's words.

Mira continued, "So one day, when Elfman was out on a mission, we invited Natsu to our house." Mira began to blush harder, "When he came we were in nurse outfits and told him that we were playing a game."

While the Strauss sisters were blushing harder, Lucy didn't know what to think. She could that this was awkward and difficult for the two to tell the story, but she really wanted to know what happened.

"The second we said game, Natsu agreed to it and we told him to lay down to do a checkup on him. He let us take off his shirt and jacket and would have taken more off if it wasn't for a certain someone interrupting us." Mira had a small frown when she mentioned the last part

"Who?"

Lisanna had an embarrassed smile, "Erza found us and quickly ended it; well, at least she tried before she and Mira-nee began fighting."

' _Why am I not surprised?_ ' Lucy thought as Natsu finished the story.

"After their fight, Erza punch me in the eye while Lisanna was being lectured by her. I swear that Erza has yet to punch me that hard again." Natsu unconsciously placed his hand on the eye that received the nearly lethal hit.

Mira and Lisanna were still embarrassed of telling the story, but they couldn't help but giggle a little after seeing Natsu cover his eye. Lucy was about to flip to another page but realized something.

"Wait a minute, if all of you were in the picture, then who took the photo?"

"It was me!" Lucy turned to see Happy eating some fish candy and, for some odd reason, had a camera around his neck.

"Back then I was Fairy Tail's unofficial photographer!" Happy stated with pride and did a pose towards the sky. A Spotlight from nowhere shined onto the blue cat, who seemed to be lost in his own little world.

"Riiiiiiiiiight" Lucy lazily responded as she and the rest of the group went on with the album while ignoring the blue cat.

 _~Time Skip~_

"Well that was fun!" Lucy had an incredible time looking at how things were like years ago and laughed at all the troubles Natsu and Gray have caused when they were young, especially the time when Gray accidently froze a stash of magazines that belonged to Gildarts, Fairy Tail's strongest mage. That photo showed Gray cowering behind a table while half the guild was holding back an angry Gildarts.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." Mira said as she was taking the plate of cookies back to the kitchen.

"You should come over more often Lucy. It was great having you here." Lisanna said as she got up from Natsu's lap and headed towards the kitchen.

As soon as Lucy opened the front door, a blue blur passed by her and she could have sworn she heard something along the line of 'I'm coming my love.'

"Was that Happy?!" Lucy looked over towards Natsu to see him nodding.

"Happy was able to convince Carla to let her go out with him." The dragon slayer explained. Lucy giggled at the cat's enthusiasm; he's really head over heels for Wendy's cat.

"Well, I got to go; goodnight everyone!" Lucy waved everyone goodbye before closing the door behind her.

Lisanna stood from Natsu's lap and stretched a little, "It's getting pretty late. I think I'll go to bed now."

Natsu nodded and went behind Lisanna before wrapping his arms around the pregnant beauty, "You know, we could play a little game before going to bed." Natsu gently nibbled his love's ear before blowing it.

Lisanna bit the bottom of her lip as she repressed her moan, "Which game do you have in mind?"

The dragon slayer smiled, "How about we played doctor? It's been a while since we played it."

Lisanna gave a quick nod and the excited dragon slayer carried her bridal style and wasted no time at heading for their bedroom. In the kitchen, Mira heard the whole thing and smiled.

' _And I thought I was going to have him all to myself for the night. Oh well, looks like Lisanna and I will have to share._ ' Mira thought with an excited smile as she went upstairs and went to the couple's bedroom.

 **Alright, got this one-shot done. Like I said in the beginning, I'm working on more of my stories. And now that I'm done with my classes for now, I will be having more time to write my stories.**

 **Please review**

 **December 5, 2016**

 **Flaredragon out**


End file.
